


The Return of a Villain and a Hero

by FawnoftheWoods



Series: Not Alone Anymore [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark if you squint - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Polyamory, Protective Steve Rogers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnoftheWoods/pseuds/FawnoftheWoods
Summary: Something has been wrong in SHIELD for a while.  The entire team has been feeling it, but they never expected it to be this.  There’s good news and bad news, which do you want first?





	1. The Discovery

“I have lost contact with Mrs Potts’ airplane.”  JARVIS’s message caused every Avenger to freeze. Bruce was moving first, trying to reach Tony before he did anything, stupid or otherwise.

“Where JARVIS?”  Bruce’s question was asked as he gripped Tony’s shoulder and the billionaire jerked in surprise.  Both moved to the nearest tablet as the other Avengers gathered around. The map showed the last information JARVIS had and Clint was already calling the Quinjet.  They were boarding when JARVIS reported a message from Director Fury.

Steve took one look at Tony and moved the tablet so no one save him and Thor were in view. “Captain, I need to speak with Stark”  Steve simply shook his head.

“No can do, Director.”  Fury huffed.

“Look, I already have a team heading for Pepper Pott’s downed plane.  There is a riot starting in Port Said that they cannot control.” Steve held his attention at the man until he finished his sentence.  “Understood Director, we will head there after we finish our work in Polatli.”

“Captain, we have it under control.  We already had a team in the area and they are on scene already.  Egypt, on the other hand, is quickly getting out of control. We need the Avengers there.”  Steve had glanced at Bruce during this statement. The man’s eyes were green as he hovered over his best friend.  They had all realized the bond the two of them were forming was deep, deep enough to span their transformations into their alter egos.  Even one as volatile as Bruce’s. Turning the plane would simply result in the two scientists leaving, probably through a wall if Bruce felt so inclined.

Even without that threat though, Steve wouldn’t consider changing course.  He still was recovering from losing Peggy.

- _Flashback_ -

Steve sat on the edge of the roof staring over the bustling city.  “Why you and Thor like it up here, I do not know. You can’t even fly.”  He glanced back at Tony.

“Just like being able to see everything.”  Tony grunted. The billionaire stood behind him fidgeting a moment.  “You know, you could always celebrate her birthday by seeing her.” Steve didn’t even blink, well used to Tony knowing everything that was in his file.  Knowing about Peggy shouldn’t surprise him.

“I’m a memory to her, not a friend.”  Tony snorted. He turned away to wander off.  He tossed one last message over his shoulder.

“She told me as many stories about you as my old man.  If you don’t find the guts to visit, I’ll hear all about it at my next birthday.”

- _End Flashback_ -

Steve had found her file in his study later that day.  He hadn’t gone to see her, but the pictures and information had been a comfort.

He wasn’t going to let Tony lose Pepper.

“Thank you for your recommendation, Director.  However, after taking it under advisement, we will proceed to Egypt once we have confirmed the situation in Turkey.  Avengers Out.” He closed the channel before Fury could respond again. He heard Thor’s rumbling laugh next to him and he let himself smile at the look Fury could have on his face.  

He glanced at the science twins to see Bruce and Tony both staring at him.  Tony’s eyes were red, though he wasn’t crying. Bruce just nodded his thanks, before pulling up the plane specs in front of Tony to distract the man for the next 3 hours of the flight.

The crash was not at the calculated location, and Tony was frantically looking for any nearby disturbance that could help them in their search while the other continued a visual search.  Steve tried to get a location out of Fury, but he simply kept repeating that they had it under control. Bruce had hung up on the director before his eyes turned even more green.

Nearly 2 hours later, Natasha spotted a few figures running on the ground.  It took some convincing and Bruce’s support for Tony to allow Natasha to confront the lone figures, but they managed to do so and he suited up and dropped her off to hover above them in case of problems.  

“Bruce, anything?”

“No Tony, nothing within range that is showing up.  We’ll find her though. We’re the Avengers.” He could tell his friend was trying to upbeat, taking Tony’s normal position between the two of them.

“That’s just it.  I don’t want to avenge Pepper.  I just want her.”

“I know Tony.  We’ll find her, then you two can spend a week in bed together, M’kay?”  Tony huffed an annoyed sigh.

“Tony?”  He ignored Bruce’s question a moment.  Finally he isolated their com away from the other’s.

“She’s not my lover.”  He could practically hear Bruce blink in surprise.  “Don’t spread it, I don’t feel like dealing with the fallout right now.  We’ve never been lovers in the sense you mean. We do sleep together, but she helps me actually sleep. ”

“Tony, why Tony?  You obviously want to portray that to everyone.”  Tony would have run his fingers through his hair if not for his helmet.  He looked around for a distraction, but there was none yet and JARVIS could keep the suit aloft.

“Everyone talks about how my capture changed me for the better.  My relationship with Pepper keeps that going without-“ He took a breath, wishing desperately for a distraction.

“Without forcing you to find a lover, one-night stand or otherwise.”  Tony shrugged. “You wouldn’t have been able to keep the press from asking questions, so you created questions Pepper could answer instead.  A way to give you some room to breathe.”

“I’m not- Look, I’m fine now.  I could handle it now, but Pepper-  She doesn’t deserve that. Not until-“

“She doesn’t deserve to be dumped by Tony Stark until she has found someone.”  Tony had never been so grateful to Natasha when she spoke.

“Underground base, 4 miles north.  Some sort of science experiment place.  Lets go.” That last statement was said to Tony’s exhaust as he zoomed in the right direction.  Bruce sighed softly and then waved at Steve. Still using the private channel with Tony.

“I’m coming too, just don’t let me go past it.”

“I’ll grab you Big Guy.”  Bruce barely heard Steve shout after him as he jumped at Natasha.  He knew Clint would fly the plane just fine and the other three would catch up when needed.  He’d grab Natasha and head for Tony. They were Hulk’s favorite anyway.

Clint watched as Steve reached out to stop Bruce, only to miss and the scientist jumped.  He would never get used to that. At Steve’s nod, he maneuvered the Quinjet to the secret base.

* * *

Tony waited until Hulk was at the front doors and playing with the guards before he jetted to find a computer to help him.  It took a few minutes to find one and by that time he was deep in the compound. The computer was already on and JARVIS was connecting to download all the files, while Tony manually looked for Pepper.  

The detention cells looked promising and sure enough in the files were the passengers of the corporate jet Pepper had been on.  He relayed the information and was about to shut it down when something else caught his eye. A file named: Rebirth:PC – recovery.  Frowning, he opened it and started scanning. Paling, he reached for his com, “Guys, this is-“ His voice was cut off by the metal clamp around his neck.  He looked to one side to see half dozen enemies. The leader stepped forward.

“Well, well, Mr Stark.  I was hoping you would separate from the others.”  He smirked. Tony felt the clamp tighten and he started to choke as it crushed the servos in the suits neck and several more grab his body.  He heard JARVIS call the others and finish the download before the helmet was ripped off. The man smiled at him, but Tony’s eyes were drawn to the pin on his lapel.  A skull with 6 snakes coming out of it.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a child’s memory of a father and aunt’s story about an enemy so terrible, it had destroyed Captain America.  He felt adrenaline surge through him as the machine that held him finished removing the suit by systematically tearing it apart.

“Hydra.”

The man smirked.  “If you cut off one head, two more will grow in its place.”  Tony felt himself falling into darkness as the world faded into that of the unconscious as the man laughed.

* * *

Captain America felt his blood drain from his face as Tony’s message was cut off.  Swearing, he heard Natasha say that she was heading for his last known location while Hulk looked a bit more randomly in that direction.  Clint was heading for the detention cells to complete the rescue now that they knew the airplane’s passengers were there. Captain made a quick decision.  He threw a line to Thor that he should head for the detention cells with Clint and he would catch up after they found Tony when JARVIS had reported Tony’s suit inactive.

“Stark’s suit is here in pieces, no Stark.  Very little blood. Everything else in this room is completely destroyed.”  Captain swore as he read the concern in her voice. He heard her starting to search as he caught up with Hulk.

“Where Metal Man?”  Hulk didn’t even pause in his smashing to ask the question.  Captain grimaced as he batted several enemies away from his large teammate.

“We can’t find him.”  Hulk roared loud enough to deter even the newly arrived, uninjured enemies.  Before Captain America could contemplate their next move, Hulk was gone. Captain America blinked at the new doorway in the wall that had been quite solid a moment ago.  

“Where’s HE going?”  Natasha poked her head out the hole.

“He’s going to find his best friend.”  Captain America shrugged as he started fighting again. He smiled as he heard Widow’s muttered response.

“At least, _he’s_ easy to follow.”

* * *

Tony was very dizzy when he next saw light.  He shoved panic down when he looked down to see his reactor attached to a metal arm.  It was being held in place just far enough out, that any further or any real fidgeting on his part and it would likely shock his heart.  Wincing he decided to save that for the last resort.

A last resort he was going to use before they pumped him full of whatever chemical that woman was carrying in a needle.  “What the hell is that?” She didn’t even glance at him, but placed the needle of liquid next to him and lifted a clipboard.

“You know, if you wanted to see me without my shirt, you could have just asked.  I’m usually pretty open. Free love, you know. Just ask any one. Well, maybe not anyone.  Lots of people. Lots of videos. Mostly in major cities I’m sure there’s a list somewhere if that’s what you’re afte-“

“This will hurt less if you focus on surviving the injection, Mr Stark.”  The man from before came over. Tony looked at him.

“Yeah, I’m not really big on injections, especially of the potentially life threatening type, so I’m just going to go, okay?”  The man snorted as the woman started an IV line in his bound arms. Being eagle spread on a doctor’s table wasn’t high on his list.

“Go?  Not yet, Mr Stark.  First we must complete the treatment.  Then we will erase your memories. After that,  you will have nowhere to go.” Tony didn’t like the sound of that.  The man smiled at him.

“Your team won’t find you.  This wasn’t part of SHIELD’s original building so even the all-powerful SHIELD is not aware of its existence.”  Tony let himself get slightly distracted.

“SHIELD?  This is a SHIELD installation?”  The man smirked.

“Of course, though initially our target was the Agent in that bed. But seeing as his recovery needs another few weeks, you were an acceptable alternate.”  Tony glanced over and froze. Phil Coulson was bound and staring back at him. He too had an IV line in him, and with his eyes blinking slowly, Tony guessed it was at least a sedative.

“To be honest, we thought him being back on active duty meant he was done healing, but apparently he isn’t as stable as we would need.  Oh well, you will be a nice addition to our acquisitions.” Tony wet his dry lips as the woman inserted the needle in his IV line.

A crash distracted all of them as a big and angry green avenger came through the wall.  Tony watched the needle intently, willing it to not depress as the woman and the man were sufficiently distracted by the entrance of his teammate.  Hulk was clearly not happy.

“Give back Metal Man!”  The woman, immediately spun to a nearby table.  The machine was unfamiliar, but Tony had a few educated guesses given their knowledge of him.  

“Hulk!  Roll! Take her out!”  Surprisingly, Hulk listened, balling up and rolling sidewise, throwing a chunk of the wall he had just came through at the woman.  The man beat a hasty, and sensible, retreat. Unfortunately for him, Hulk was pissed. His crushed leg was the result.

“Big Guy, please!”  Tony watched as the needle remained in the IV line.  He wasn’t sure what it was, but he really didn’t want to find out _after_ it was in him.  Hulk looked at him.

“Metal Man Hurt!”  Tony swallowed his urgency as much as he could.

“I need Bruce.  Please, I need Banner!”  Tony was immobilized, and very few people knew how to reattach his reactor and his hands were locked in place by a computer controls.  The jarring of Hulk removing them could both dislodge the reactor and affect the needle of mystery liquid.

Hulk sniffed deeply and looked around a moment before he started shrinking, “No bad men.  Hulk bring Banner.” Tony glanced at Phil to see how much of this the man was taking in. His sight was glazed, but he seemed a bit alert.

“Tony!”  He looked over at his best friend in relief.

“Bruce!  The needle!  I don’t know what it is and we can analyze it later, but for the love of all things holy get it out of the IV!”  Bruce was already reaching for it as Tony tried not to give into the panic he had been staving off now that his friend was here.  They weren’t safe quite yet.

Bruce could barely believe what he was seeing.  It reminded him unhappily of his own torture at the hands of General Ross.  Medical experimentation. He shuddered, quieting the rumble in the back of his mind, needing to think to get Tony out of this.  

Removing and stowing the needle in a case was easy, as was removing the IV.  Both were tools he’d worked with before. He then turned his attention to the metal arm that held the arc reactor.

“Jesus Tony, are you okay?  How long has this been out?”

“Not sure, I was out for a bit.  Can you release the reactor?” Bruce closed his eyes in anguish at the shaking in Tony’s voice.  He placed a hand on his shoulder as he examined the clamp, feeling the need to offer some comfort to his best friend.  This was much more Tony’s area of expertise.

“Hang on Tony.  I’m looking. Talk to me.  Anything else?” Tony swallowed again and bit his lip.

“I don’t think so.  They crushed the suit, so I’m not certain what else is going on.”  Bruce nodded, his own memories of the battle rather fragmented.

“I think Hawkeye and Thor found her.  They split off Captain America and Widow.”  He found the release and returned the reactor to its rightful place.

“When we get home you should put a lock on this.”  Tony gave him a wry smile at that suggestion. He rasped back, “As long as you help me.”  Bruce gave him a smile as he got to work on the restraints.

An alarm sounded throughout the building a moment later.  They looked at each other as Tony translated the Russian.

“Evacuate, this is not a drill.  Self-destruct is set for 5 minutes.”  

Bruce swore under his breath and Tony watched as his skin took on a green tint.  Finally he tore the computer off Tony’s wrist and the shackle was free of the table.  Tony wasn’t going to grumble about details as he rushed to the other bed where Phil was watching him.  Grabbing the folder next to the agent and placing it in the case, he swiftly removed the IV line as Hulk removed the bindings as he had for Tony, growing to his full size as the timer counted down.

“Hulk, we need to get out of here!”  He hoped Widow had been able to get the others clear.  Neither he nor Hulk had a com. He saw no other people in this room, so he grabbed the files and computer drives and helped Phil off the table.

“You know, I’ve never been so happy to see him, Stark.”  Tony smiled at the tired whisper in his ear. He pulled Phil upright and held him close.

“Hold on to me.”  Phil blinked at him in confusion but wrapped his arms around the inventor just in time as Hulk scooped them both up and began leaving by the expedient method of choosing a direction and plowing forward, regardless of how solid whatever was in front of him was.

Tony coughed after the first wall, but then Hulk placed a hand over their heads that helped protect them from the worst of it.  “Go up Big Guy! We’re underground, you have to go up!!” Tony’s shout was barely heard over the crashing, but Hulk must have still heard it, because the next crash was him leaping up as hard as he could, through four floors of concrete.  Several leaps later, Tony felt fresh air waft between Hulk’s wrists. A second later he felt the place cave in with a rumble.

They bound a little bit further away before Hulk stopped and gently opened his grip.  Looking down at his passengers, Hulk smiled and set them on their knees on the sand. Tony held Phil upright as Hulk looked around for a few minutes before snorting and shrinking down.

“Thanks Big Guy!  Thanks.” Hulk gave him a happy grin then closed his green eyes only to open brown ones.

“That was quite strange.”  Bruce’s comment was accompanied by a stagger as his stance was too wide for his legs and Tony reached out to stabilize him.

“You remember?”  Bruce nodded as he knelt next to them.

“Bits and pieces.  He likes you, you know.”  Tony grinned widely.

“Of course he does!  How could he not?” Tony was still grinning.  “Why don’t you send a pick-up signal and then look at Phil.  He looks a bit hulk-colored.” Bruce’s expandable shorts had a locator beacon on them since the Big Guy didn’t always stay close until he shrunk.  Tony was sick of worrying about the scientist, so he insisted. Bruce or JARVIS just had to turn it on.

Bruce did so and then focused on Phil.  “Hey, what can you tell me?” Phil swallowed, leaning against Tony’s shoulder still, but he responded to the soft voice.

“I was ordered back the facility at 1435.  We entered to find they had taken all levels.  Most of my team was put in the detention cells.  They took me to the room you found me in. They were reviewing my medical files from my last stay as they sedated me.”  Tony frowned at that, but Bruce was the one that spoke. Solve mysteries later, heal now.

“Any other drugs in your system?”  Phil shook his head. “Not exactly.  My post-op medicines of course, but I’m not due for the next dose for another 4 hours.  Every twelve hours was what I was told.” Bruce simply started checking his vitals.

“Any idea to the active ingredients?”  Phil seemed to consider this a moment.

“Tazobactum, 2,4-di(propan-2-yl)phenol and suxapentonium.  All extremely low doses.” Phil looked exhausted. Bruce grunted.

“Nothing big, this looks like the sedative wearing off.”  Tony sighed in relief. He then turned to his arm ornament.

“When exactly were you going to visit?”  Phil sighed softly, closing his eyes briefly.

“My next down time was in two months.  I figured if you guys didn’t have time to stop by before then I’d come by at that point.”  

Tony sputtered irately.  “Stop by?!? We didn’t stop by, because we all visited you where we thought you were; six feet under the damn grass in Portland!”  Phil’s head snapped up to looked at the highly irritated Avenger. He glanced over to see Bruce nodding warily as he check Tony’s vitals.

“You weren’t told?”  

“No, we damn well weren’t told.”  Tony growled, but settled when Phil winced at the jostling.  His head was still in ouch mode. “I think Clint hid for three weeks before Natasha found him.  And Pepper…Pepper…” Tony swallowed and looked back in the direction of the facility that had exploded.  Bruce gripped his shoulder tightly.

“I’m sure she’s all right, Tony.  I-“ He cut himself off as they heard the quinjet hover over them.  Bruce instinctively covered both his patients, ignoring the post-hulk exhaustion.  He watched as Thor landed heavily nearby.

“Friend Bruce!  Friend Anthony! We had hoped you had escaped with your lives.  We have rescued the Fair Pepper along with Director Fury’s team and the remaining hos-tag-ges?”  Thor trailed off as he noticed a third person between the two scientists.

“Thor?”  Steve’s voice rang in his ear a moment before he spoke.

“Surely this is no illusion or trick?”  

“Nope, its real Goldilocks.”  Tony had to smile at that as Bruce shook his head.

“He needs medical attention and I doubt Tony and I are much better off.”  

Thor just stared at Phil a few moments before kneeling in front of the men.  “It is an honor to see you again, Son of Coul. When we return home, you shall tell us all.”  Phil chuckled at that and Tony grinned as Bruce and Thor helped the other two to stand.

“Thor?  Did you just say what I think you said?”  Captain America’s voice came over the com and Thor smiled.

“Indeed, Shield Brother.  Son of Coul is here with me.  Please land. I do not wish to jump with three injured friends.”  The quinjet was already coming down. Phil sighed softly in Tony’s ear.

“I suppose this means none of you were told then?”  Tony watched the quinjet instead of looking at the man.

“If Widow and Hawk were told, they are better actors than I thought they were.”  Tony couldn’t deny the emotion both had portrayed following the agent’s death. Clint’s actions leading up to it were even more of a burden, though the archer seemed to be slowly healing from it.

Captain America was at the hatch as it lowered with Pepper.  Both immediately came out to the group, Pepper to Tony and Captain America to Phil.  Steve just stared at Phil a moment before he stood up straight and in a way that told Tony he knew no greater honor, he saluted the man.  

“Captain America…”  Steve nodded and came forward to help him move onto the quinjet as Pepper and Bruce helped Tony.  Pepper kept glancing over at Phil, but her concern for Tony came first and she fussed over him as he and Bruce sat in a pair of seats in the medical area of the quinjet.

Tony caught Widow glancing at Phil a moment before nodding, then she returned to the cockpit where Hawk was piloting.  Tony winced at the whole mess as Pepper handed him a fresh com.

“Com link Code Level Gold. “

“State your identity.”

“I am Iron Man.”

“Voice print and code verified, welcome back Sir.”  JARVIS was a welcome voice in his ear.

“Hey J, yeah, I’m back.”

“Very good Sir.  Are you injured?”  

Tony glanced at Bruce, who was leaning against his shoulder, half asleep.  “By some definitions.”

“Very well Sir.  Shall I prep the medical bay?”

“Yes, also find a guest room on the common floor.  Agent Coulson is with us.”

JARVIS actually paused at that.  Tony grinned. “I see Sir. I shall start warming up and activating the vacuum bots in the east bedroom.  He enjoys sunrises. I shall also order Thai for everyone. Your ETA for return is 4 hours. Also, Sir, Director Fury is requesting permission to speak with you or Captain America.”  Tony glanced at Steve to see the man relaxing, but bored on the other side of the plane since Coulson was deep in conversation on a com, probably with his team. Steve had already checked in with all the team except the science bros, seeing Tony in conversation with protective Pepper and JARVIS.

“Hey Cap!”  Steve glanced up and sauntered across the plane.

“How you doing, Tony?”  Tony gave him a smirk and glanced at Bruce, asleep on his lap and Pepper asleep on his shoulder.  He wagged his eyebrows at Steve that made the soldier blush slightly.

“Very funny.”  Tony grinned at that.

“Fury is bugging J to talk to one of us.  I certainly have no interest in talking to old One-eye.  Shall I have JARVIS tell him to take two and call us in the morning?”  Steve snorted. He knelt in front of Tony and talked softly to not wake the two next to the inventor.

“I’ll call him when we get back.  I want to get Phil settled first. Do you have a bedroom he can use?”  

Tony snorted equally softly.

“J is already cleaning one up and turning on the heat.  It’ll be prepped by the time we land and he still has to be released from Bruce and the infirmary.  J already is going through the records he downloaded looking for his medical records.”

Steve smiled and nodded.  “How is Bruce? He was Hulk when I last saw him.”

“He transformed twice.”  Tony looked down and away.  “I needed the scientist when he caught up to me.”

“Are _you_ okay?”   Steve looked at him gently, acutely aware the he was treading on well-defended ground here.

“I’ll be fine.”  Tony just kept looking at Pepper.  “Bruce collected th- the liquid they intended to inject.  Hulk protested the whole thing.” Steve could well imagine that.  Hulk’s fondness for the genius was well established in Steve’s mind.  It was another way he thought proved that Hulk was Bruce, just with a different set of mental filters.

“Tony…”  He glanced at him, but Steve wasn’t sure what to say.  Volunteering to listen would get him a snarky response and break the mood.  “We gathered the pieces of suit we found. They are in the box.” He jerked his head back.  Tony nodded.

“I would’ve been fine, except for just finding out that Coulson was alive and all.”  

“Phil said he thought we knew.”  

Tony nodded.  “Yeah, he said that to us also.  That place was a SHIELD compound.”  

“What?”

“Yup, the guy who-  who got me. He didn’t give a name, but he had a pin.”  Steve was aware that Tony had slipped into the memory, tightening his hold on Pepper and burying his fingers in Bruce’s hair.

“My dad used to talk about it.  ‘If you cut of one head, two more will sprout in its place.’  I saw the pin.”

Steve shook his head.

“No, Tony!  They’re gone.  SHIELD destroyed them!”  

Tony looked at him with burning eyes.  “They’re in SHIELD, Rogers! I saw the pin.  My dad had a drawing of it in his study. He hated that symbol.  Said it stood for everything he was against. It destroyed everything he supported.  It destroyed you!” Tony let go of Bruce’s hair to grab Steve’s shirt.

“He was HYDRA!”


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's Back. Hydra's Back. What a Mess. And now Fury wants something?!? Sometimes being an Avenger sucks! Good thing they are in it together.

Phil felt a bit like he was in the twilight zone.  First Tony Stark is controlling the Hulk. Then they are both glad to see him.  Since when did Stark even  _ like _ him?  Then they tell him they didn’t know he was alive, he and Fury would be having words about that later.  Then, Captain America (!) of all people was immensely glad to see him. Then he saw Nat.

He could see it in her eyes that she had indeed believed him dead.  Her and Hawkeye. Oh shit, Clint had thought he was dead. Now he was recovering in the back of a quinjet with Thor on their way to who knows where.  He could see Captain America and Stark conversing on the other side of the jet intensely. Both were very somber. This was especially interesting as Stark had two people asleep against his person.  Pepper was obviously fine, but Dr Banner was a surprise. He had thought after the poking in the lab, Banner would avoid the irritatingly flamboyant personality that very few liked.

Personally, Phil liked Tony Stark.  He liked Pepper more, of course, but he liked Stark.  The man made sense to him. He had argued with Nat about her observations after reading her initial report only for her to finally change her mind.  Stark made sense in the same way Clint did. They both loved to push limits. But they were good at it. When they succeeded, they accomplished some pretty amazing things.

He winced as his surrounding came fully in focus and the sedative retreated.  When Fury had sent them in, his information said 10 opponents, not 80. They had been surrounded and overpowered easily.  Phil hoped they got a good leader next. He had only been attached to this mission because their previous leader had the flu and he had been to this place before.  Not that he remembered most of it. Fury explained that the pain of the procedure was enough that memory loss was recommended to prevent PTSD or worse, insanity. Phil wasn’t sure he liked that.  He wanted a second, independent opinion.

“Are you feeling better?”  He glanced up to see Captain America standing in front of him, concerned.

“Captain, what is going on?”  Phil wasn’t used to feeling so out of the loop.  Captain America sighed and knelt in front of him.

“First, call me Steve.  Second, we’re going to Stark Tower now that JARVIS has confirmed the riots in Port Said are under control.  Third, I was hoping you could tell me.” 

“Well, let’s start with what we do know.”  Phil stretched a moment before leaning forward on his hands.  Cap-Steve nodded as he sat on the box in front of him. “I was injured by Loki 4 months ago.  I was told the Avengers did very well in the resulting battle in New York?” Steve nodded.

“All of us fought.  Hulk, Thor and I fought the invaders,  Hawk kept a lookout, directing us. Widow managed to shut down the cube device.  Iron Man nearly died sending a nuke at the Chitauri.” 

Phil blinked at him in amazement.

“Where- who in all the universe gave Stark a nuke?”  

“Fury’s S.O. wanted to nuke Manhattan.  Fury warned us and Tony directed it in the portal.”  Steve gave him a cynical smile that didn’t fit with the man Phil had initially met.  Phil gasped, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he found his voice again.

“They tried to nuke  _ Manhattan _ !?!”  His voice climbed a few octaves in that sentence.  That drew Thor’s and Tony’s attention, but Steve shook his head at them.  To Phil’s amazement not only Thor, but Tony listened to him.

“Yeah, Fury was against that.  We sent Loki back to Asgard along with the Tesseract after that.”  

Phil blinked at him.

“And you were told I was dead.”  

“We already knew that.”  Steve shook his head, looking down.  “Fury told us that before we left for Manhattan.”  Phil shook his head.

“No, I knew that. I meant afterward, he didn’t tell you I had been revived?”  Steve shook his head. Phil blew out a breath. “Then what?” 

“We went our separate ways for a while.  Thor had returned Loki. Clint and Tasha returned to SHIELD for missions.  Bruce lived with Tony, they went geek crazy!” Steve was smiling at that, but Phil noted the  missing member.

“You all seem pretty cohesive now.”  

“Yeah, well, we were only apart really for a month.  Thor still bounces between Stark Tower and Jane’s, but the rest of us have settled in at the Tower.” 

“You never mentioned where you went.”  Phil reached out. Steve looked away. He hadn’t even told his teammates that yet, though some of them probably knew.  Phil didn’t wait for an answer, “My first memory after Loki was of the place that just blew up. About a month later. Apparently I had been through an extensive procedure to bring me back.”  

“You don’t know?”  Steve frowned. This time Phil looked away in discomfort.  He didn’t like this part.

“No, and I don’t think I can know.  Apparently when I first recovered, I did remember but the psychological damage of the treatment was too extreme.  That why I’m still on a version of Propofol. I was cycling between being suicidally depressed and manic insanity.  I’m hoping to get a second opinion on that.” Phil glanced at Bruce a moment and Steve nodded.

“Once he recovers from the double transformation, we can ask him.” 

Phil nodded in gratitude.  “Anyway, I had physical therapy for 10 weeks.  I’ve been active for only a few weeks.” Phil glanced at the cockpit.  “I had expected visitors honestly.” Steve grimaced and glanced at the cockpit himself.

“Clint still gets quiet sometimes when you come up or when someone talks about Loki.  I doubt anyone could have pulled them away if we had known.” 

“I’ve walked both of them through enough healing, I just had no way to contact them directly.”  

Steve placed a hand on his shoulder.

“If you’re allowed out of the Tower in the next week, I’ll be surprised.”

000

The landing at Stark Tower was smooth and Pepper helped Tony wake Bruce shortly before landing.  Bruce winced as he sat up straight well aware he needed another four-six hours of sleep before feeling fully recovered.

Bruce watched as Pepper shooed off Tony, who was looking worse than before, and waved over Natasha.  The two redheads had his arms around their shoulders quickly and were efficiently moving him inside before his rubbery legs could wobble too much.  Clint grabbed Tony as he passed the inventor and they carefully made their own way into the Tower, all aiming for the infirmary. Behind them Thor was carrying Agent Coulson as Steve talked JARVIS through shutting down and storing the quinjet.  

Bruce focused his attention on the newest member of their group, trusting both Pepper and Natasha to take him to the infirmary.  Phil looked a bit gray, but alert. Whatever the sedative was, he was more concerned with the medication he was on and its next dose that was coming up.  Tony had his medical records for the Doctor to review when he was thinking clearly enough. 

For the moment, “JARVIS, please pull up any reference in Agent Coulson’s medical files about his on-going medication.”

“It will be at your bed station, Dr Banner.”  

Tony glanced over.  “I also have the papers they were writing on, Bruce.  It might contain the sedative.” Bruce nodded tiredly.  He saw Clint look at the ground resolutely and wondered how he and Tasha were taking this.

The infirmary was as they had left it.  Bruce had a permanent bed to be used to sleep off the transformations.  It had a console over it Tony had designed with JARVIS functionality so he could work on his designs  and experiments when he was awake but resting, and so JARVIS could remove and shut it off when he fell asleep.  Pepper left Natasha to maneuver him on the bed as she went to deal with an incoming call. Clint placed Tony on the bed next to Bruce and Phil was placed on the other side.  

“Tony, lay down and sleep.” 

“I’m not sleepy, Brucie.  Come on!” Tony looked at Bruce in annoyance.  Bruce shook his head. His best friend looked dangerously pale.

“If you’re not nauseous, eat something light, but I want twelve hours of sleep in you.”  Tony grumbled, but Bruce knew the engineer wouldn’t actually argue with him. He was one of the only people Tony wouldn’t actually argue with.  They bantered and discussed but when Bruce put his foot down, Tony backed off.

He watched with a hidden grin of amusement as Tony mumbled something about a dictator and curled in a ball, falling almost immediately asleep.  Bruce wasn’t surprised.

He turned back to Agent Coulson’s records, comparing the drug interaction after locating the sedative in the notes Tony had retrieved.   Then he looked at the agent himself, who was watching him back.

“You should be able to sleep off the sedative and simply skip a dose of your regular medicine.  It shouldn’t cause too much of an impact in your biochemistry.” 

Agent Coulson seemed to relax at that and nodded, settling back into the bed.

“If you have a doctor you would rather trust, its okay, we can send you to him.”  

“Dr Banner, I am honored to be here.” Agent Coulson smiled softly at that. “There is one constant in all this mess.  I trust the Avengers.”

000

Steve sighed as he sat in the main room.  “Steve?” He glanced at Natasha.

“I’m about to talk to Director Fury.”  She nodded and took a seat herself. He stared at her.  Ever since the World Council tried to have Clint and Natasha killed, they had avoided direct contact with SHIELD when possible.  She shrugged.

“Tony needs his sleep.”  Steve had to admit, Tony was usually around to give input when he talked with the Director they were currently only marginally friendly towards.

“JARVIS, go ahead and connect me to Fury.”  The screen on the table popped up, keeping Natasha out of sight, and SHIELD’s symbol appeared.

“Thanks for getting back to me, Captain.”  Fury’s sarcasm wasn’t lost on the man. “Can I get a sit rep now?”  

Steve nodded.  “Is this a secure communication, Director?”  Fury frowned at him, but obligingly flipped a switch and nodded.

“The connection is now secure on both ends, Captain Rogers.”  JARVIS’s confirmation was a relief. 

“We met with an opposition in excess of 85 men.”  

Fury blinked, the closest Steve had ever seen him show surprise.

“85?” 

“Give or take a dozen.  Hulk had started by the time I was there.”  Fury nodded in understanding. “Iron Man found the information on the passengers.  Hawkeye and Thor retrieved them with minimal problems. Iron Man was detained by several enemies so Hulk, Widow and I assisted him.  Widow and I were detained on route and escaped with the others. Hulk found Tony and another prisoner and escaped with them. We picked up them and left the remaining prisoners under command of SHIELD Agent Harrow.  The self-detonation was activated during the battle, and was completed as we exited. We returned to the Tower after JARVIS verified that Port Said was calmed down.”

“How did you find the place?

“Widow found a rather helpful informant.”  Fury grinned ruthlessly at that. Steve hesitated, not certain how to make this request without anyone else understanding.  If Tony was to be believed, even this wasn’t a safe method of communication. He needed Fury at the Tower.

“Director, there are several people here who wish to speak with you.”  

“Then why don’t you put them on?”  Director Fury cocked his head in question.  Captain glanced at Natasha and they communicated a moment.  Natasha didn’t know what Tony had said, but she was very good at reading people.  She smirked and sashayed over behind Steve.

“Director, you won’t like me if I have come down there.”  

Fury glanced at her in subdued surprise.  He then looked at Steve in calculation.

“That’s not much of an incentive.”  

She snorted.

“We have our handler.  That should be enough of one.”  Tension flooded Fury’s body. Steve felt his own smile turn brittle.

“Several people, Director.  The next communication between the Avengers and SHIELD will be face to face.”

“Very well.  I’ll see you soon, Captain.”  

Natasha looked at Steve as that shut down.  “What the hell was that about?”

“Tony will explain to all of us tomorrow morning.  For now, go and talk with Clint. See Phil. I’m going to go check with Thor and then crash.”  Natasha regarded him a moment, before nodding. Steve sighed as she practically disappeared into the shadows of the corner of the ceiling.

“JARVIS, where is Thor?”

000

Bruce awoke to the hiss of the door opening.  Glancing over, he saw Natasha and Clint enter, letting the door close behind them.  They slowly made their way over to Agent Coulson’s bed. Each bed had a night light above it and though Tony’s and Bruce’s were off, Bruce could see the other bed a bit.  They just watched Agent Coulson sleep for a few minutes.

“You guys used to be quieter when sneaking up on me.”  Coulson’s soft voice barely carried across the distance.

“You used to be better about telling us you were in medical.”  Natasha’s tart response was a definite rebuke. Coulson winced.

“I thought you knew.”  He opened his eyes and looked at Natasha, before looking over at Clint.  “Clint, I thought you knew. I thought you didn’t want to see me.” Clint knelt on the other side of the bed and Coulson leaned the bed up so he was sitting more as he spoke.  Clint reached out without looking up.

“I thought you were angry with me, Clint.”  Clint looked at him at that. “Both of you. I wasn’t there to stop Loki and I couldn’t find you to pull you out.  I failed as your handler.”

“Stop!”  The forced whisper halted the Agent’s monologue.  He looked at his lap as Clint gripped his hand and looked at him intensely.  Natasha placed a hand on his shoulder.

“No Phil.  You didn’t fail us.  You kept me together, brought me in when you knew I would want to be involved, kept me occupied.  You still are the best handler either of us has ever had.” The Agent’s shoulders started to shake and Clint rose to grasp his other shoulder.

“Phil?”  

“Oh god, I thought you hated me.”  The agent curled in on himself. “When you didn’t come and they kept pushing me.  I kept praying that one of you would show up, just once to banter with me. Make me forget the pain.”  Clint was now pulling Coulson against his chest in a tight hug as Natasha sat on the bed. “I had forgotten how to make it through rehab without you.  I had forgotten how hard it used to be.” Clint started to rock the man.

“Whatever they used to bring me back, it was bad.  It had to be! They erased the memory of it to protect my sanity.  It had to be bad.” Clint and Natasha were both rocking him now as he broke down.  Clint brushed a kiss in his hair. Natasha crawled up and lay next to him.

“Phil, you’re with us.  Bruce will review the information Tony has.  They’ll help us. We’re a team now. We aren’t alone anymore.”  Bruce swallowed at the trust in Natasha’s voice. Clint seemed to agree.

“You stayed with us, Phil.  We’d never just disappear on you if we knew where you were.”  Phil looked up at him as Clint knelt on the bed next to him, sandwiching the Agent between him and Natasha.    Natasha tucked her face in his neck as they settled him back on the bed. She reached over and gripped Clint’s arm, pulling him onto the bed.

Bruce watched as the three of them settled down together.  Clint pulled him close. “I thought you were dead, Phil.” Bruce could barely see the tear tracks on all three faces.  Phil turned to Clint and Bruce had to look away as the two met in a nuzzle that was more reassurance than passion and Bruce felt terrible for intruding, not that any of them had acknowledged his presence.

“It’s not your fault, Clint.”  Phil and Clint pulled each other closer together and Natasha moved up to cover both of them.  Bruce heard one last whisper as he settled in to keep vigil over the three spies so in need of this comfort.

“We aren’t alone.”

And all was silent.   

000

Steve found Thor on the roof, as usual, and invited him down for Hot Cocoa.  Thor readily agreed and the two of them wandered back to Steve’s kitchen. Although both could work the common room kitchen, after a fashion, Steve felt far more comfortable in the one Tony created to mimic the 40s.  The appliances were new, but Tony and Bruce had researched the appearance and features from then and recreated them as best they could. Steve found just the reminder of that comforting, a message that he didn’t have to forget the past.

Thor usually followed him in here when it was just them.  He liked to cook just like he had as a child and Thor was always willing to test any concoction.  

“How’s Clint?”  

“Brother Clint is in hiding.”  Thor frowned as he laid Mjolnir on the counter.  “Did you send Sister Natasha to find him?” Steve nodded.

“She and Clint both need to talk to Phil before we all try to make sense of this.”  

“They were close.  A true soldier trio I believe.  The warriors three are a similar trio.  I cannot imagine their loss of heart should one of them fall in battle.”  Steve hummed in agreement, pouring the hot chocolate. He absently moved Mjolnir as he placed the mug in front of his friend.

“I think they’ll be good for each other.  We need a more stable link with SHIELD also.  Phil could do that.” 

“This drink is good!”  Steve tipped his mug in thanks.  “Yes, but first he must heal. I do not think the healers in SHIELD truly understood the wounds he carries within.”  Steve stared at him in question. “Scars and wounds without, many a healer can see and a fair number can heal. Scars and wounds within and fair few healers can see and fewer still can heal.”

“You mean emotionally he hasn’t recovered?”  

Thor grunted.

“A warrior must train not only his body but also his mind and heart.  Also, should the warrior be injured, the injures to all three must be tended before he is whole once again.”  

Steve seemed to think about that a moment.  “Not just Phil, Clint and Natasha too?” Thor glanced away at that, surprised Steve had seen the second meaning in the words.

“My father has asked for when I shall be ready to assume my place as his heir.  I have stayed my decision as I cannot be within the palace walls at present.” 

Steve frowned and nodded encouragingly.  “They’re not your style?”

“Nay, for every hallway, every corner is where my brother and I played.  He is my brother and my father would have me rule where I must punish him for my faults.  I cannot do this.” 

“You stay here to recover?”  Steve placed a hand on his arm.

“I stay away to recover.”  

“Yet, you are here and not with Jane?  “Steve frowned in confusion. “I would’ve thought she would be more comforting.”  

“Tis true Jane is a balm upon my soul.”  Thor smiled. “But while she does me no injury, she heals me neither.  I am a warrior. It is in the arms of a warrior I would seek such peace.  She is whom I would seek enjoyment and wonder with, but healing I shall do here, among those who can understand my pain.”  Steve had to take a drink at that. He wasn’t used to someone speaking of their emotional pain so baldly.

“I’m glad you have found a place here.  Perhaps you could bring her here sometime?  Tony has Pepper over a lot.” 

Thor gave him a confused look before it cleared.

“You are implying that Lady Jane and I are lovers?”  Steve felt himself blush as he cursed the fair skinned genes the serum had not removed.  “It is not so. Jane is looking for her lifemate. I wish her well and hope she sees the Lady Darcy before she looks elsewhere.”  

Steve stared at him.  “Sorry, I didn’t know.”  

“Why do you apologize?”  Thor now looked puzzled.

“I just…I sympathize, I guess.  It can’t be fun watching her move on.”  

Thor smiled and shook his head.  “Nay, I celebrate her successes. She is looking for her lifemate.  In Asgard, this is a joyful search.” 

“Didn’t you want to be her lifemate?”  

“Nay, Steve, I cannot be her lifemate, nor could she be mine.”  Thor shook his head gently. Steve frowned in confusion as Thor looked at his mug.  “My life will be several times hers. We both should have lifemates who will experience our lives with us.  She is a lovemate. I shall treasure our time as I treasure each laugh I hear from her mouth. But I cannot be her lifemate as I cannot experience her life with her.”  Steve didn’t know what to say to that.

“There are many lovemates, just as there are many friends, Steve.  My life is many times yours already. Of this long life, Asgardians have learned that taking pleasure in the company of another is another way to know one.  Lifemates do so much more.” He finished his drink with relish.

“But that is a tale for another day when Hrimfaxi is not about to sprinkle the land.”  Steve laughs and he rinses out the mugs.

“Who?”

“He is the horse of my Amma, Nott.  He sprinkles dew as the sun rises.” 

000

Phil had a lot of apologies to make when the rest of the team met up.  Tony warned him that Pepper was none too happy either. 

They did nothing to shadow the idea that Hydra was in SHIELD.  Tony’s report of what happened synced with what little he remembered.  I could see Steve’s face firm up as the information was discussed. He couldn’t blame him.  Steve had practically died to destroy Hydra. Now to find out the SHIELD had not only allowed it to survive, but helped was a punch in the gut.

“Sir, Director Fury is requesting permission to come up.”  Tony glanced at the ceiling in amusement from his spot on the couch.  He was wrapped in blankets as he shivered. Bruce had looked over him and pronounced him sick with the flu, which Tony considered to be a universal sucker punch after what he had to deal with the last 24 hours.  Bruce had allowed that it was possible he’d caught it in that lab, a theory they couldn’t prove it one way or another, since Bruce didn’t get sick and Phil’s recovery included a pretty strong immune system booster.  

“Mad at him, J?”  Bruce snorted as he sat next to the genius with a mug of tea.  “Send him here and find the Assassitwins.” Steve nodded and stood to greet Fury as Bruce tried to convince the recalcitrant billionaire to drink tea and Thor adjusted his seat and the position of Mjolnir to be both defensive and menacing.  He also made sure he was well between Phil and the door that opened to show everyone’s favorite one-eyed spy.

“Welcome back to Stark Towers, Director.”  Tony didn’t think he had ever heard Steve quite that sarcastic.  He saw Fury blink at that, but hide all other responses to the chilly greeting.

“Indeed, I feel overwhelmed by the warm and fuzzy greeting.”  Steve scowled at him, but Natasha was the one who responded.

“I could take your other eye, would that make you feel more welcome?”  Her voice started out pleasant and ended just this side of snarling. Tony blinked, but Steve seemed to have regained his voice.

“Tell me Director.  Give a good reason not to kick your ass back out of this tower?” 

Fury’s eyebrow rose in surprise.  “I did rather bring you all together.”  Clint snorted, as did Tony. Steve merely frowned.

“We are no longer a part of SHIELD.”

“I noticed.  This worries me.”  

Steve bristled, stepping further in front of the couch where Tony and Bruce were sitting.

“Why?  Because you don’t trust us?”

“Because I don’t trust SHIELD.”  Fury’s confession silenced the room.  Steve glanced at Natasha who nodded slightly and stepped forward.

“You are the director.  You don’t trust your own organization?  You hid our handler from us, why should we trust you?”

“Because the true SHIELD agents need you to.”  

“SHIELD is HYDRA!”  Steve growled. Tony looked up at Steve in surprise.  Steve opened and closed his fist as he waited for Fury to respond.  The vehement response stunned them.

“I know.”

000

Tony drank his tea as he waited for Bruce to return from his experiment.  He had wanted to check on something. They had decided tonight was a science bros movie night, and they would be watching Forbidden Planet.  He glanced at the kitchen, wondering if it was worth it to see if Bruce’s soup was warm yet. He nearly jumped in surprise as Steve walked out of the kitchen with a bowl and a spoon.  

“Hey Cap, whatchya got there?”  Tony’s voice was scratchy, but understandable.  Besides he hated keeping quiet.

“Don’t talk, Tony.  You’ll damage your vocal chords.”  Tony snorted silently. Steve set the bowl in his lap and proceeded to wrap another blanket around the mildly miserable genius.

“Steve, it’s a cold.”  Steve frowned.

“Don’t talk!”  Tony rolled his eyes at the scolding.  “You’re sure you’ll be okay?” Tony abruptly remembered that in Steve’s time, people died from this.

“Medicine as far as this is concerned has come a long way.  I’ll feel like crap for another 2 or 3 days and then I’ll bounce back.”  Steve nodded before sitting down next to him. He put his head in his hands.

“I’m not a great actor.”  At Steve’s miserable whisper, Tony huffed a laugh as he blew on the soup.  “I mean it. I’ve never been good at the whole ‘faking it’ thing.” Tony glanced at him.

The discussion with Fury had been revealing and productive as Steve and Bruce presented what Tony had discovered, and Fury added to it.  Fury had been trying to exorcise HYDRA since he became Director. He was nervous, he seemed to think something was about to happen. He needed a few people he could trust to help out.  He wanted Steve and Natasha.

The plan was Steve would return upon request on the provision that Natasha was his handler.  They could work as a team then.

“That’s why Tasha’s going.  She does the acting, you do the brave, strong thing.  See, works out fine.” 

Steve snorted.

“And when I get in over my head?”  

Tony sighed dramatically.

“Weeeeeeellllll, I was planning on waiting until the anniversary party, but I’ll give you your presents in advance.”  Tony shook his finger at Steve, “Just don’t expect another present later now! No getting greedy.” Steve let out a feeble laugh.  Tony sighed as Bruce returned, carrying a bag and followed by the rest of the team. 

“Come to me my wunderk-“  Tony broke his flamboyant speech into a coughing fit and Bruce rolled his eyes.  

“Tony, quit talking!”

Tony waved at him and Bruce started to hand out the boxes.  They were opened to reveal a simple watch.

“There are a few thing person specific that we can explain later.  First, note there are two buttons used to set the time. That’s because one button does not actually set the time.  It starts the watch recording audio and what video is within its reach. You can then send the audio to us or store it in the watch.  The other thing all the watches do is if you triple-tap the crystal, a button pops out behind the watch against your wrist. Compress the button and the tracker will activate and a distress signal will be sent to JARVIS.”  Tony glanced at Steve.

“Just in case you get in over your head.”  

Steve glanced at the watch for a few moments before attaching it to his wrist.  He swallowed.

“Thanks Tony.”  

Tony toyed with the spoon in his soup.  “Steve, you are going into a dangerous situation.  You are our leader. You trusted me. I want to help, but Fury is right.  As sick as I am right now, I’d just be a hindrance. Just let me know when everything starts going down.”  Steve nodded. Bruce glanced at him and Natasha.

“Also, both of you, you are part of the Avengers.  You aren’t in this alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And set up for Captain AMerica Winter Soldier is done! The fic will be mostly compatible with the movie, some minor changes to account for the better team dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Dun Dun DUN!!!!!!! What do you guys think? Hydra's back!


End file.
